E's Best Bet
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Vince or Ari? Both want the same, but what does E want? Or does he know that himself, to begin with? Vince/E and Ari/E slash


EN || Aric || EN || VincE || EN || Aric || E's Best Bet || Aric || EN || VincE || EN || Aric || EN

Title: E's Best Bet – When Two Quarrel, A Third Rejoices

Fandom: Entourage; somewhere in the future, after Ari's divorce and E's break-up

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Doug Ellin. The story in itself though is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: pre-shounen-ai, threesome

Main Pairings: Ari x E / Vince x E

Side Pairings: Ari x Melissa (past), E x Sloan (past)

Entourage Characters: Ariel 'Ari' Gold, Eric 'E' Murphy, Vincent 'Vince' Chase, Salvatore 'Turtle' Assante, Jonathan 'Johnny Drama' Chase

Summary: Drama and Turtle had a bet going on for years now of who would win the Irish boy over. Vince or Ari? Though, the one winning the betting pool turns out to be Lloyd with the most unlikely of scenarios.

**E's Best Bet**

_When Two Quarrel, A Third Rejoices_

It was a nice, warm night. Vince and Ari sat outside on the veranda of Vince's house. Each had a glass of red vine in his hand and stared at the stars. The actor had send his three friends to a party, dismissing them and telling them he had an important date. Time to talk about some very important facts with one Ari Gold.

"So, you and your wife finally got divorced? Why?"

"Hn. As if you don't know it", huffed the Jew irritated. "It's the reason we're here after all."

"I would love to hear it from you."

"It's because of the vixen, okay?", growled Ari under his breath.

"But... why now?", asked the actor.

"Why now? Why now? How the fuck should I know!", screamed Ari enraged. "Maybe the one time, right before the Aquaman premiere when I phoned the vixen at five in the morning and asked him to talk dirty to me while my wife and I hadn't had sex during that time. Or every other time I'd call him in the morning! Freaking ask her if you want to pinpoint it to one thing."

"No need to leash out at me like that", chuckled Vince.

"Oh yeah? Because you have it so fucking easy", grunted the agent. "You live under the same roof as he, you don't have a nagging wife or girlfriend stopping you! And you still didn't do a damn. You're a coward, Vincent Chase. A damn coward."

"Excuse me?", demanded Vincent.

"You've had so many chances to make a move and you still didn't try a thing", accused Ari.

"Oh yeah? Well, now that you're divorced, you're free to 'make a move' yourself", challenged Vince.

"Are you trying to challenge me, Vincent?"

"Maybe I am, old man. You wouldn't stand a chance against me", growled Vince.

""Oh yeah? You think the little vixen would want a playboy like you?", grunted Ari unconvinced.

"I'm sure the _vixen_ would rather stay with the hand feeding him than the one pulling his tail."

"Okay, seriously guys, either you're out for open season and the fox hunt or you've serious problems concerning rather obvious nicknames for a 'secret' crush", commented Turtle.

He and Drama stood in the doorway with crossed arms.

"So, one guess. The 'vixen' is a certain redhead we all know rather well", added Drama.

"What on earth are you two doing here? Eavesdropping?", asked Ari enraged.

"Wow, wow, wow! No, man! We just... Whatever! We'd rather hear your story", pushed Turtle.

"What do you want to hear? You obviously eavesdropped", grunted Vince.

"Aw, we have a tie", stated Drama and shrugged.

"Excuse me?", asked Vince and blinked.

"You see, Drama and I have a bet going on. He said his brother is totally in love with... err... the 'vixen' and I said Ari's totally head over heels for him", explained Turtle with a grin.

"You're betting on our love lives?", grunted the Jew annoyed.

"Well... What else can two bored men do in this city?", grinned Johnny with a shrug.

"Aside from fox hunt, obviously", chuckled Turtle and wiggled his eyebrows.

Ari growled lowly and turned around again, facing Vince. The two of them exchanged one glance, their eyes widening as realization hit them both at the same time.

"Where is E?", asked Vince.

"Huh?", blinked Turtle irritated.

"Where is he? You three were supposed to go together. And now you two have returned. Why?", urged the agent.

"Oh, right. We came back because we thought it won't be fun partying just the two of us. We wanted to convince you and E to tag along", explained Turtle.

"But E did come with you...?"

"No, Vince, he stayed here. He said he still had some scripts and he wanted to... read them... on his balcony since it's such a nice night..."

Drama's eyes went wide as plates and his head shot up, fixating the underside of the balcony above them. The eyes of his three friends followed the movement and realization hit them hard.

"You mean he had been right above us all the time?", hissed the Jew angry.

He and Vince stood up and the four of them went upstairs. The other two followed them tail, all of them rushing up the stairs. Vince knocked reluctantly at E's door, but no one answered, so they opened the door and went inside. The room was dark, only the moon illuminated a single figure sitting on the balcony.

"E? You... well, alright?", asked Vince nervously.

He walked up to his best friend and poked him into the shoulder. The Ire jumped and pulled his earplugs out of his ears, looking wide-eyed at the foursome.

"Vince", demanded E annoyed to know and looked up at his best friend. "Why on earth are you scaring me like that? Is there a reason why you all are in my room?"

"Uhm... No, no. We've just wondered... Whatever, I have to go. Sarah and Jonah are probably waiting for me anyway", grumbled Ari and turned around to leave.

"I'll bring you to the door", mumbled Vince hastily.

They both didn't like the atmosphere and the suspicious glances Eric threw at them. They fled the room like it was on fire. Turtle and Drama remained with E and the Ire looked at them irritated.

"And you two are here why exactly...?", asked the redhead.

Turtle grinned broadly and reached for the earplugs, pulling them up and showing that they were in fact not connected to the mp3-player that laid on the floor. E growled lowly and blushed deeply.

"So... You listened in?", chided Turtle with a smug smile.

"What do you want to hear?", groaned the Ire and rolled his eyes.

"For example which one of us wins the bet?", grunted Drama irritated.

"How about... no one of you?", retorted the redhead with one raised eyebrow. "And now get out of my room or I'll haul your asses out of here the painful way!"

E leaned back with a smirk, watching his two friends' retreating forms. This would be very interesting, indeed. Though the decision between Ari and Vince would turn out to be a hard one. He couldn't wait for it to play out fully.

_~*~ The End? ~*~_

2


End file.
